The X-Files: Small Potatoes with smut!
by bob parley
Summary: What if Scully had actually kissed Eddie while he was disguised as Mulder?


Scully had never felt more at ease han she did at this moment. While the case they had just finished working on was not the best (or worst) they had ever worked on, the way Mulder was acting at the moment was so unusual, yet nice for him. While they had causally flirted with each other before, they were both too afraid to act on their true feelings.

Did Scully find Mulder attractive? Of course she did! From his delicious hair, to his neck that was just begging to have a love bite put on it, to his great muscles (even if she saw them under less than flattering circumstances) and just about everything else about his body. She had never been brave enough to act upon her feelings, enough though she was dying and if she did not act soon, she would probably never get the chance to.

But thanks to being somewhat intoxicated, she felt enough confidence to finally act upon her feelings. She watched as he scooted closer to her.

Scully closed her eyes, leaned forwards and kissed Mulder on the lips, and he kissed back. At first, it felt so right, with feelings that had been hidden for so long finally being allowed to be released. But then it felt wrong, his kissing became rougher and his hands were going to her clothes. She tried to stop him, but the alcohol slowed her reflexes and made her weak.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the kissing stopped. Scully opened her eyes and saw that Mulder was now on the other end of the sofa and moving away from her in a hurried panic.

She looked to the door and saw Mulder?

She turned back to the 'Mulder' on the sofa. He sighed before his face morphed and he turned into Eddie Van Blundht.

Scully was shocked. _I kissed..him!?_ She turned to Mulder and saw that look in his eyes that she had only seen once before: when she was forced to shoot him.

She decided to calm him down. "Mulder..." She began.

Mulder turned to look at her.

She continued. "I promise we will talk about this, but can we just put him away first?" She indicated Eddie, who now looked very embarrassed.

Mulder nodded.

_1 week later..._

Scully was nervous. While she meant it when she promised Mulder that they would talk about what happened with Eddie Van Blundht, they hadn't. While they had been successful in getting Eddie imprisoned, it seemed like they would do what they always did when something even remotely romantic happened between them: they would never talk about it.

But Scully was determined to make sure that was not the case this time. She was dying and if she didn't confess her feelings to Mulder now, she would probably never get the chance and she would regret it for as long as she lived (even if that time was not very long).

While Scully was not sure when her feelings for Mulder turned romantic, she knew that she loved in a very unplatonic way and while she didn't know if he felt the same way about her, she had to know regardless. Even if he didn't and rejected her, she would still not regret it because at least she finally confessed how she truly felt about him.

She was currently in her apartment and since it was the weekend: it meant neither her or Mulder were at the office.

Scully picked up her phone and it rang 3 times before Mulder's familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Yes?"

"Mulder it's me." Scully responded.

"Scully, are you OK?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled at Mulder's concern for her. _Ever the gentleman._ "I'm fine. Anyway, do you want to come over to watch a movie?"

She could already imagine Mulder's shock at being asked that question, they had never been people to hang out outside of work. "Uhh..sure." He said eventually.

Scully smiled. They discussed when and what movie they were going to watch before they hung out.

Scully then went into her bedroom to get dressed. She wanted to dress that made her look good, but not to the extent that Mulder would realise what she was going to tell him.

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and Scully answered. Mulder was at the door and was wearing white trainers, light blue jeans, dark green shirt and black leather jacket.

"Hey, Scu-." Mulder's words died in his mouth over how radiant Scully looked.

She was wearing a white jumper, with a knee-length black leather skirt and nylon leggings.

In that moment: Dana Katherine Scully was the definition of radiant.

Mulder just shook himself out of his temporary trance and look at Scully in the face. "What movie are we watching?"

"When Harry met Sally." Scully said as Mulder entered the room.

Mulder nodded. He had never seen the film and was interested in why Scully had chosen it...

...And after watching it, he understood why.

The movie was about a man and a woman trying to be friends without sex being an issue between them, which it does and they end up getting together romantically before getting married.

Mulder turned to Scully to see if she would say anything about her feelings towards him, which he wanted badly. He loved Scully, his heart hurt for her often at he had a hard time sleeping at night because he felt so guilty about all the bad things that had happened to her: all because she met him.

Scully had never been more nervous in her life, but it was now or never.

She took a deep breath. "Ever since I first met you, you've shown me things I never could have imagined, you've lead to me having experiences I could never have dreamed of. It's got to the point, where I can't imagine my life without you."

Mulder felt like crying at that moment: everything Scully was saying also applied to him.

"And I don't know how long I have left." Scully said.

"Scully..." Mulder began, but she cut him him off.

"I know you think you'll be able to save me, but it's been months since I was diagnosed and we've made no progress on a cure whatsoever. I think it's time we start preparing for the inevitable."

Mulder's heart just felt like shattering at hearing her say that. The idea that the strongest woman he had ever met, would just give up and accept death was an unthinkable idea to him. He had to do something about that, but what?

"And that's why I'm going to confess something I've been meaning to do for a while. I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this." Scully took a deep breath and looked Mulder in the eye. "Fox Mulder, I am head-over-heels in love with you. If you reject me, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to say it."

Scully stared at Mulder, who just sat there not moving for at least a few seconds, until he just hugged her and let out a barely coherent "I love you too."

They both burst into tears upon hearing each others confessions. Mulder because he could never imagine Scully saying that she loved him, and Scully because of how much Mulder was hurting because of her.

Eventually, their tears subsided and they put their foreheads together to take some deep breaths and calm down.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, their eyes full of lust for each other. Slowly, as to not ruin the moment, they closed their eyes and they slowly went for each others mouths. Their lips softly touched each other with pure passion running through their bodies.

For Scully, this kiss was the best she had ever had. Knowing that it was definitely the real Mulder helped her relax a little as she allowed herself to give in to her desires and enjoy the hiss.

For Mulder, this was a big relief. He felt like his world was going to end when he burst into Scully's apartment and was shocked when he saw her kiss Eddie, so experiencing that for himself, knowing that monster and miserable excuse for a human being would be locked away for a very long time, made him happy and he enjoyed it.

Eventually, Mulder and Scully had to break away for oxygen, each moaning before parting the kiss and breathing heavily.

"That was..." Mulder was lost for words.

"Amazing?" Scully offered.

Mulder nodded. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they launched back onto each other, lips ravaging each other like there was no tomorrow.

Mulder grabbed Scully's ass and she wrapped her legs around his stomach while he carried her into the bedroom.

"You deserve a bed." Mulder muttered between kissed and he slowly laid Scully down on her back and resumed their kissing.

Scully felt her hands move to Mulder's jeans and slowly undid his belt before pushing it down his legs, revealing his bright white underwear. She was desperate to see him naked so she pulled them down her feet, and gasped at how big his manhood was.

Mulder stopped kissing Scully and stared at she was staring at and smiled. "Like what you see?"

Scully nodded. "Fuck me now."

Mulder grinned and got back to kissing Scully on the lips, while his hands traveled downwards and slowly slid the skirt down legs, along with her nylons and smiled when he realized that she was not wearing any underwear, clearly she was anticipating him accepting her love and decided not to disappoint her.

Mulder straddled Scully, shook off his shoes, jeans and underwear before lifting up his shirt, revealing his big muscles. She just stared at how impressive they were (not that this was the first time she had seen them, but that was under less than pleasant circumstances), before she took off her jumper, revealing her lovely breasts.

Mulder was in awe as Scully slowly pulled him down until he was just onto of her and they started kissing each others bodies.

Mulder began by kissing Scully's breasts while messaging her womanhood, while she kissed his bare chest and stoked his manhood.

They were both moaning with desire and they couldn't hold off any longer. Scully used her hand to direct Mulder to enter her, which he did without hesitation.

"Mmmmmm-ulder." Scully moaned as Mulder slowly moved around inside her. He began to massage her breasts and kiss her neck, while her arms just roamed his back.

"Mulder." Scully said more urgently as Mulder increased his movement and then started kissing her beasts and messaged her neck, while her arms started to grip the bed sheets as she began to orgasm.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed VERY loudly in orgasm while Mulder rode in and out of her while he gave her a love bite, while she gripped to the bed for her dear life.

Eventually, Scully's orgasm subsided and she collapsed against the soft bed sheets exhausted. Mulder exited her and then lay beside her before she rolled over so that she was on his and resting her head on his chest.

"That was better than I ever could have fantasised." Scully admitted once she regained enough energy to talk about.

Mulder smiled knowing that he wasn't the only one who had fantasised about what just happened. "I never would have imagined you were that loud."

Scully blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm serious." Mulder felt like laughing at the situation. "I'm surprised none of the windows broke."

They burst into laughter for a while before they calmed down.

Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. "I love you with all my heart, and I will save you, no matter what."

Scully nodded, believing him, before smiling again. "Let's have fun."

Mulder smiled and went back to kissing Scully.

And they had a VERY fun night...


End file.
